La vie palpitante d'un Géranium Dentu
by Mounette
Summary: Les péripéties d'un groupe de septièmes années racontées par Ed ... Ed? Mais qui donc est Ed?
1. moi, mon arrivée, mes amours

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire …**

Bonjour à tous.

Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire. Enfin pas totalement. En fait, je l'avais déjà publiée il y a quelques années mais elle avait besoin d'un petit rafraichissement, niveau fautes d'abord, pour aussi parce qu'à l'origine, elle était écrite avec des persos d'un forum et qu'elle est plus lisible avec les perso HP ; ) . Aussi j'ai supprimé l'ancien fichier et je le reposte.

Ma bêta étant absente depuis le début du mois et étant occupée sur la correction de _Perpétuelle Obsession _(ma nouvelle fic en écriture), je ne lui ai pas proposé de me la corriger derrière moi. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qu'il resterait car même si j'en ai corrigées, je suis certaine d'en avoir oubliées.

Cette histoire est en cinq petits chapitres et sera postée les dimanches.

Sur-ce, pour ceux qui la découvrent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**La vie palpitante d'un Géranium Dentu**

* * *

_(**Géranium dentu** : plante qui mord les humains, voir livre 5 HP BUSE de Harry)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : moi, mon arrivée, mes amours.**

Alala, encore une belle journée de calme avant la fin des vacances de noël. Non pas que je n'aime pas le reste de l'année. Non c'est très agréable les cours à Poudlard. Une grande école Poudlard. Et d'excellents professeurs, comme Pomona Chourave. Oui je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une bonne place, je vois plein de choses, la vie est palpitante. Bon la vie est aussi éprouvante et éreintante, mais jamais monotone. Et pourtant elle aurait pu l'être.  
Les vacances de Noël ont encore été productives. Heureusement ce n'était que du divertissement, rien de barbant enfin si Miss Teigne à la chasse aux araignées ça c'était même franchement chiant. Enfin bon. Faut bien des évènements rébarbatifs pour encore plus apprécier certains chef-d'œuvres.

Je suis arrivé dans cette école il y a presque un an et demi. C'était pour la rentrée de septembre l'an dernier. Quand j'ai vu la taille du château et le nombre de petits sorciers, je l'avoue, j'ai pris peur. Chez moi, dans mon coin pommé, dans un trou perdu au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, un endroit que même moi je pensais qu'il n'existait pas, alors la magie …. Oui c'est vrai, qu'y a t-il de magique dans le fait qu'un Chaoboridae (1) se fasse avaler par une Agalychnis callidryas (2)? Si encore la vie des moustiques et de grenouilles était passionnante. Alors forcement arriver ici, au milieu ce tous ces sorciers qui ne savent que précairement se servir de leurs pouvoirs ... Quand je les ai vus s'activer accrochés à un bout de bois, je me suis dit Ed t'es dans la merde. Et je n'étais pas loin de la réalité, croyez moi.

Ah oui mais je me suis pas présenté. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'me présente je m'appelle Edmond … Ed pour les intimes. Je viens d'une région reculée, non très reculée … non en fait je ne sais même pas comment on m'a trouvé tellement mon chez moi est caché du reste du monde. Non non, mes potes de là bas et moi on ne se cache pas, enfin pas volontairement. Non ce n'est pas notre genre. Mais si on montre une carte de la région à un gars et qu'on lui dit : « tiens j'ai un pote il est de là », le gars te rit au nez avant de te lancer : « parce que ça existe ce coin ? C'était pas une crotte de mouche ? » . J'avais plein d'amis là bas : ma copine Berthe la Bertholletia (3), mon pote Célestin le Cedrela (4) et bien d'autres. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien, on se faisait des soirées « bouge ton corps » ... Surtout quand le vent soufflait fort.

Enfin bon je m'égare dans mes lointains souvenirs et vous, vous ne comprenez plus rien. Mon âge ? Bah vu ma beauté évidente et mon allure, je ne fais pas mes 3 ans révolus. Ahah, je vous vois froncer vos sourcils en vous disant « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à Poudlard à son âge ? ». Oui je sais, j'ai toujours été un surdoué. Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas dans cette belle et grande école pour étudier, mais pour être étudier. Non je ne suis pas un phénomène de foire, non je suis un Géranium Dentu. Mais oui, vous savez les jolies plantes avec plein de dents. J'adore la chaire fraîche surtout quand c'est pour en épater quelques idiots.

J'ai été rapporté ici par notre belle professeure de botanique. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand je l'ai vue arriver, avec son petit bermuda beige, sa chemise de toile de la même couleur et son chapeau moustiquaire, j'ai craqué. Un vrai coup de foudre. Et ses griffures sur ses bras et ses jambes. Ses grosses godasses à l'odeur plus que douteuse. Son sac à dos surpeuplé. J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Elle m'aurait demandé de faire du houla-up tout en dansant le french-cancan je l'aurais fait. Rien que pour ses beaux yeux soulignés de poussière mélangée à sa sueur j'aurais sauté direct dans son sac. J'en frétille rien que de m'en souvenir.

Et puis je suis arrivé ici le jour de la rentrée. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'installer dans mon nouveau chez moi alors elle m'a installé dans un recoin du grand hall. J'étais en hauteur, je me sentais grand, beau, puissant … Et quand j'ai vu la masse de sorciers arriver... j'ai pris peur. J'étais à deux doigts de relever mon pot avec mes petites feuilles et de partir à la course sur mes frêles racines, en poussant un cri de masculinité douteuse, tout en échappant des tas de terre dans mon sillon. Et puis j'ai pensé à ma Pomona, la femme de ma vie. Et je suis resté stoïque droit comme un I à ravaler ma sueur qui perlait le long de ma dentition terrible.

Bon en même temps, il n'y avait pas de vent dans le hall, donc j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas rester droit. Puis enfin le flot de nuisibles hémicéphales s'est éloigné, s'est dispersé et le calme est revenu dans les couloirs. Oh vous vous demandez ce qu'est un truc hémicéphale ? Un machin qui n'a qu'un demi-cerveau. Je suis même sûr que certains n'ont aucun cerveau du tout. Enfin bref, s'ils n'étaient pas là moi je m'emmerderais bien au fond de ma serre. Oui oui, la numéro 3. La meilleure. Celle où nous sommes toujours, moi, mon pot et mon fumier de dragon sur mes racines… Oui quand je vous ai dit que j'étais dans la merde, je ne mentais pas.

Donc après le premier soir de la rentrée, ma Pomona est venue me chercher pour me montrer mes nouveaux quartiers. J'aurais eu un pincement au cœur … Si j'avais un cœur. Oui car pendant toute la longue traversée de ce monde nouveau, elle ne m'a rien dit, pas un mot pas un regard. J'en aurais pleuré si je n'étais pas une plante. Et puis une fois dans mon nouveau chez moi, elle m'a gentiment installé, elle m'a dit que je serais bien ici. Je suis sûr qu'elle avait peur que quelqu'un nous surprenne et nous dénonce. Les gens sont parfois très jaloux de ceux qui s'aiment passionnément. Et à partir de ce jour à commencé mes journées à Poudlard. La journée Pomona venait enseigner à des limaces endormies. Le soir elle venait me voir. Nos rendez-vous sont toujours des plus agréables. Un an et demi qu'on se connaît et on s'aime toujours autant. Bon c'est vrai que certains soirs, elle est plus distante avec moi. Bubul le Bubobulb a beau me répéter qu'elle me trompe avec l'aconit, mais moi j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle n'aime que moi.

Mais moi, en dehors de nos rendez-vous cachés, ce que j'aime par dessus tout ce sont ces cornichons de sorciers qui passent dans ma serre. Que se soit en cours ou pour des punitions ou encore pour des rencards. Ils sont tellement bêtes tous autant qu'ils sont. Et j'en ai vus passer, et j'en ai vus et entendus de belles. Si si, je vous jure. Ils viennent ici et sont persuadés qu'ils sont seuls. Alors ils parlent de secrets, ils préparent des mauvais coups et bien d'autres choses. Je suis sûr que ma serre est le lieu le plus prisé de toute l'école. J'ai même vu des professeurs dans des situations qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que je cafte. Hey forcement, moi je vois tout, j'entends tout et je me repais de leur histoire. Mais ceux que je préfère, ce sont ceux de dernière année. Quand j'en vois un arriver, je frétille dans mon pot.

Momo le Mimbulus Mimbletonia, mon voisin d'étagère, attends toujours avec impatience le jour où à force de me dandiner, je me casserais la gueule sur les cailloux de la serre. Il est marrant lui. Il passe sont temps à préparer une nouvelle attaque contre les greemlins qui s'approchent un peu trop près. Une vraie sinécure le Momo. Donc les Affreux. Alala. Quand je les vois, je regrette de ne pas être un truc sur pattes comme eux, rien que pour pouvoir manger du pop-corn en les regardant. Ils passent leur temps à venir manigancer devant moi. Et contre n'importe qui. Même contre eux même des fois. Si si, parole de Dentu. Quand les femelles complotent contre les mâles, ou que les mâles veulent prouver à leurs femelles qu'ils peuvent être aussi intelligents qu'elles. Déjà qu'elles ne sont pas très futées, alors eux je vous raconte pas le niveau.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Moi qui n'étais jamais sorti de ma brousse perdue derrière la crotte de mouche, qui n'avait jamais trouvé quelque chose de plus passionnant que Lilou le lierre grimpant s'agrippant à Bobby le baobab, je peux vous dire que là, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis et de vivre un rêve éveillé. Ma première aventure dans le monde de la magie était assez percutante. J'en aurais bavé si j'avais su comment faire. Ben oui, moi je bois par les pieds, alors pour baver entre mes dents, ce n'est pas évident. Et puis me baver dessus pour que mes pieds réabsorbent le tout, certes ça fait cycle fermé et économie d'eau, mais franchement peu ragoûtant. Donc le grand premier spectacle de ma vie est arrivé une semaine après mon installation sur mon étagère. Une brunette et un imbécile, version amour vache. C'était géant. J'vous raconte pas.

Je vous raconte ?

* * *

**(1) Chaoboridae : insectes apparentés aux moustiques**

**(2) Agalychnis callidryas : grenouille aux yeux rouges originaires des forets tropicales**

**(3) Bertholletia : plante tropicale**

**(4) Cedrela : arbre tropical**


	2. meurtre prémédité : idiot, dans la serre

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire … **

Bon samedi soir à tous. Oui j'ai un peu d'avance mais demain, j'aurais des choses à faire donc pas certaine de penser à poster...

Sinon, je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire loufoque à des fans. La vie vue par Ed ... ça décoiffe un peu mdr. Et vous êtes loin d'être au bout de vos surprise avec lui lol

Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;-)

Mais avant de vous laisser à la lecture, vous allez vous rendre compte que des surnoms sont utilisés ici pour presque tous les persos. Ce n'est pas évident à se retrouver, je le conçois, aussi je vous ai fait un récap à la fin.

BOnne lecture et à dimanche prochain pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Meurtre prémédité : idiot, dans la serre Botanique, avec le chandelier euh non avec le râteau**.

Dans cette école, il y a plein d'élèves différents. Mais il y a aussi quelques pousses jumelles. Rares, mais il y en a. Et parmi les Affreux, il y en a deux paires ! Si si, ça fait un peu concentration d'ailleurs. Bref, il y a la paire femelle et la paire mâle. Moi je l'aime bien la femelle côté pile. Contrairement à sa pousse identique qui est de couleur rouge, elle, elle est bleue. Plus facile pour les différencier sûrement, en plus de leurs cheveux que l'une a de bouclés et l'autre non. Elle a un caractère ben trempé doublé d'un sens de l'ironie impressionnant. Bon quand je l'ai vue, petit bout d'humain arrivant du haut de ses un mètre dix les bras levés sur un tabouret, je me suis dis, elle si elle tombe dans la flaque d'eau devant les mandragores, on ne la revoit plus, noyée et emportée par le courant.

Ben non, elle a mis les deux pieds dedans et elle n'a pas coulé ! Là elle m'a bien impressionné ! Momo boudait à côté de moi. Ben oui elle n'atteint pas l'étagère donc jamais il pourra lui envoyer quelques pus de sa fabrication encore en phase de test. Moi j'ai bien rigolé surtout que la tronche du Momo quand il fait la gueule, ben c'est à pleurer de rire. Mais revenons à la femelle. Parce que mine de crayon ... oui Momo m'a contaminé avec ces « mine de rien » « mine de crayon »… Donc mine de crayon, on ne croirait pas à la voir qu'une bête féroce dormait dans son corps.

Elle était là, à jouer dans la flaque d'eau quand la porte de la serre c'est ouverte sur grand gars qui a dû trop mangé de mes cousines très lointaines, les carottes, car son pelage en a pris la couleur... Lui il me plait bien aussi. Toujours à faire des blagues plus ou moins douteuses. Même les ratées sont bien ... Oui il est marrant. Enfin lui et son côté face. Parce que ce sont eux qui sont aussi de la même bouture. Il est donc rentré, il a refermé la porte. Moi qui comptais profiter du beau temps de ce début de septembre. Ça me rappelait l'hiver chez moi … bref, donc il s'approche de Côté pile femelle d'un pas qui se voulait félin. Oui alors il ferait mieux d'aller prendre des cours avec quelques lynx et panthères car son pas chassé ressemble plus à celui d'un chat qui traverse une rivière tout en faisant bien attention de garder ses pattes hors de l'eau. Faudrait lui dire que sa technique de drague est à chier. Moi je comprends pourquoi elle a réagi comme elle l'a fait.

_-Padma ma jolie Chérie, tu es venue !_

_-Fred. Si j'avais su que le mot c'était toi, je serais restée à la bibliothèque. Au moins les livres ont des histoires intéressantes à raconter._

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais bien son ironie ?

_-Mais si tu veux de l'animation, je peux arranger ça._

_-Enlève ce sourire niaiseux de ton visage, on dirait que tu t'es essuyé les fesses avec un Cactus._

_-J'adore ton humour ma jolie._

_-Je sais, le tien est toujours si déplorable que tu ne peux qu'envier le mien. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es revenu pour passer tes ASPIC que je vais passer l'éponge sur le fait que tu m'as bien oubliée en quittant Poudlard il y a deux ans. De toute façon, tu n'en vaux pas la peine, je préfère encore rentrer._

Et là, alors qu'elle allait sortir, le pauv' type lui a agrippé le bras et l'a attirée contre lui. Avec la joute verbale et l'ironie merveilleuse de côté pile femelle, j'étais déjà au paradis des Dentu. Mais là c'était encore mieux que ma dose d'engrais mensuelle ! Monsieur ventouse-man a collé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ahahah. Le con, il n'a même pas vu venir son châtiment. Moi je l'ai vu venir et c'était tellement excitant que j'en aurais fait pipi dans ma culotte si j'avais eu une culotte … Et si j'avais su faire pipi d'ailleurs. Elle a chopé la première chose que ses mains pouvaient attraper dans un périmètre … aussi grand que ses petits bras.

Petits mais costauds. Le râteau s'en est cassé. C'est qu'il a la tête dure le gaillard. Par deux fois elle l'a assommé avant qu'il ne s'effondre comme une bouse de Dragon sur le sol de la serre. Elle a relevé son nez dans une grimace de satisfaction avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière sur le mort. Quoi qu'il n'était pas mort non plus. Quand ma Pomona adorée est arrivée pour son cours de l'après midi, la petite nature ronflait encore. Elle a du style ma Chérie, elle lui a vidé l'arrosoir sur la tête. A mon avis, vu sa taille et ses capacités mentales, ce n'était pas la peine de l'arroser, la mauvaise herbe ça pousse tout seul.

Ce jour là, j'en ai vu passer des comploteurs ! Les femelles des maraudeurs étaient arrivées bien plus tôt pour leur cours de botanique. Elles sont nombreuses quand même : Il y a Côté pile femelle, Côté face femelle, Mijaurée, Pimbêche, Princesse, Futée et Pintade. Ça a permis à Côté pile femelle de raconter aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'ai pas entendu son récit depuis mon étagère, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai fait avancer mon pot que de … rien du tout en fait, j'avais pas assez de force. Mais ça devait être drôle car les autres riaient très fort. Et puis les autres élèves sont arrivés. Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle sont arrivés les derniers. Ils n'auraient pas du. Princesse a lancé un retentissant :

_- Alors Freddy ? T'as pris un râteau ? Faudrait voir à revoir ta technique de drague._

Là je suis d'accord avec elle. Réaliste la gamine !

_-Tu sais Lavande, je pense que tu n'as rien à dire côté drague, je te rappelle que Ron court toujours loin de tes bras._

_- Ahah, très drôle Georges, un vrai petit garde du corps. Garde-le bien près, car s'il s'approche une autre fois de Padma, il va encore se prendre un râteau. Je sais qu'il les aime, mais ce n'est pas une raison._

_- Mais si, tu n'as pas compris ! C'est un collectionneur pur et dur, plus il a de râteaux plus il est content. Allez un petit effort, dès que t'arrive à un compte rond, on t'en offre un gratis !_

_- Hey Parvatie t'es trop généreuse. Un râteau gratis tous les vingt râteaux c'est largement suffisant._

_- Allez-y foutez-vous de moi._

Elles vont se gêner tiens. Elles sont marrantes les femelles. Toujours le mot pour rire. Et Princesse et Côté face femelle s'entendent super bien pour dire des conneries. Sûrement que leur couleur rouge y est pour beaucoup. Dans le genre couple redoutable, vous avez aussi Pimbêche et Pintade. Elles sont vertes celles là. Et toutes les deux, c'est un pied de biche qu'il faut aller pour les séparer. Enfin revenons à nos petits sorciers. Le soir même après la fin des cours, tout est devenu calme, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Mais à une certaine heure que je ne vous dirais pas car je ne sais pas lire l'heure, un troupeau de bisons est entré. Non ce n'était pas des bisons, c'était juste les mâles qui venaient comploter pour venger l'honneur de Ventouse-man. Ils sont aussi nombreux que leurs femelles. Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle, Blondie, Pousse Brûlée, Poil de Carotte, le Pro, le Nid d'Oiseaux et le Taciturne. Ah ben non, ils sont un de plus. Au temps pour moi, je n'avais pas assez de doigts.

Donc voilà nos hurluberlus en train de préparer des plans foireux. Ça il n'y a pas d'autre mots : enfermer Côté pile femelle dans les toilettes, on ne peut pas dire que ça vole haut. Et puis c'est quoi des toilettes ? Enfin tout ça s'est retourné contre eux. Ben oui, elles sont quand même moins bêtes les nénettes. Alors qu'ils montaient des plans fous, Côté face femelle est arrivée, toute timide, toute impressionnée qu'il y ait tous les garçons. Elle a bafouillé trois mots que j'ai rien compris puis a commencé à faire demi tour faisant voltiger longs cheveux brun et bouclés comme sa pousse jumelle.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, les femelles aussi sont très cons. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu Ventouse-man aller la retenir puis dire à ces copains de partir devant, qu'il les rejoindrait après. Ils l'ont pas vu mais moi si ! ! Je me suis bien installé confortablement dans mon pot de fleur et j'ai réveillé Momo pour qu'il regarde lui aussi le spectacle. Et oui, moi je l'ai vu le petit sourire en coin de Côté face femelle ! Et pas eux ! Bande de nazes !

Puis ils sont restés là, tous les deux, appuyés sur le mur, côte à côte, à papoter de tout et de rien. Elle lui a sorti le grand jeu. Rien qu'à voir son sourire niais et sa tronche d'abruti on sentait bien qu'il espérait plus que de la papote avec elle. Sûr qu'il n'a pas réagi qu'il ne draguait pas la bonne pousse. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était désolée pour le coup du râteau et qu'elle s'était fâchée avec ses amies à cause des piques de sa pousse jumelle et de Princesse. Lui il buvait ses paroles, ou du moins donnait l'impression alors que ces yeux baveux étaient plongés dans le décolleté plongeant... tiens ça vient de moi ou ce décolleté est plus grand que la norme autorisé ? Bah elle a vraiment mis le paquet la maligne. L'autre par contre il n'était vraiment pas futé. Après tout ce qu'il a eu aujourd'hui il a rien vu venir.

Et surtout pas le commando femelle qui venait juste de passer devant moi, caché derrière des arbustes en pot. C'est ce qu'on appelle la loi de la nature : quand une femelle remue du … euh... des fesses devant un mâle, le cerveau atrophié de celui-ci finit de voler en éclat … Lorsqu'un mec siffle une fille, ce n'est pas pour lui signaler qu'il l'a remarqué, non non, c'est parce qu'une fois que son cerveau a implosé, la pression est tellement forte dans sa boite crânienne que la soupape siffle pour évacuer le tout … vous savez, comme les vieilles bouilloires lorsque l'eau bout … Mais revenons au petit couple. Ventouse-man venait de baver au moins trois litres de salive quand il daigna enfin se servir de sa bouche de façon plus productive. Bien grand mot pour ce résultat :

_-Padma, tu sais que je t'aime !_

Déjà qu'avec un cerveau il n'est pas terrible, mais là il s'enfonce.

_-Oh Fred, moi aussi je t'aime. J'aime tes cheveux roux, ta carrure, tes grandes mains aux doigts si fins ..._

Et blablabla. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent en dire des conneries ! Faudrait peut-être voir à passer à l'action, car c'est pas le papillonnement incessant des cils de Côté face femelle qui va nous réveiller ! Momo commence déjà à se rendormir ! Et là, oh miracle, Ventouse-man a dû m'entendre car il s'est mis à aspirer la bouche de la femelle. Mais là, contrairement à Côté pile femelle, Côté face femelle ne l'a pas assommé. Tant mieux, les remakes moi j'aime pas trop. Quand ils se sont enfin séparés, lui semblait tout bizarre. Elle lui a fait un sacré effet dites-moi. Il a fallu qu'il s'assoit tellement il était sous le choc.

Elle doit bien embrasser. Si j'étais pas si amoureux de ma Pomona chérie, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance avec elle ! Il est passé du rouge au blanc avant de redevenir rouge. Ça ne lui va pas du tout au teint d'ailleurs, trop coloré, trop proche de ces cheveux. Et puis là plus rien, il ne bougeait plus. On aurait pu croire qu'il était mort… Mais si le râteau ne l'avait pas tué, un petit bisou ne va quand même pas l'achever… si ? Ah tiens voilà le reste du groupe qui s'approche. Et là a commencé une cacophonie improbable où quelques phrases me sont parvenues :

_-Fred tu vas aller dans la grande salle et faire une déclaration d'amour à MacGonagall avec un râteau en guise de bouquet de fleurs._

_-Embrasse aussi Rusard comme si tu étais amoureux._

_-Demain matin tu vas oublier de mettre ton pantalon et tu viendras déjeuner en caleçon._

_-Drague Snape comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde._

Et j'en passe. Bon je n'ai pas tout compris mais entre leurs gloussements une fois qu'il est parti, j'ai cru comprendre que Côté face femelle avait un truc brillant sur les lèvres avec un pouvoir hypnotique fait par Futée. L'est douée la Futée. Elle a des cheveux aussi élégants qu'un buisson de chez moi, mais elle est douée. Vraiment. Avoir fait un truc comme ça, ça force le respect. Du coup quand ils se sont embrassés, ben Ventouse-man en a fait les frais. Et oui, une pompe aspirante sans cervelle ça se méfie pas. Je ne regrette qu'une chose, c'est de ne pas avoir pu sortir de ma serre pour voir le résultat.

Enfin nous ne plaignons pas, Momo et moi avons quand même eu droit de voir Ventouse-man à quatre pattes, une pince à épiler entre mes mains en train d'enlever les pucerons de toutes les copines sous le regard noir et les sarcasmes acides d'une chauve-souris graisseuse. Il ferait moins le malin, lui aussi, si je racontais ses exploits dans ma serre.

Vous voulez savoir ?

* * *

**Alors comme promis, voici qui se cachent derrière les surnom qu'Ed donne aux élèves :**

Nid d'Oiseaux : Harry Potter

Poil de Carotte : Ron Weasley

Futée : Hermione Granger

Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle : Fred et George Weasley

Côté pile femelle : Padma Patil

Côté face femelle : Parvati Patil

Princesse : Lavande Brown

Le Pro : Neville Londubat

Pimbêche : Pansy Parkinson

Pintade : Tracey Davis

Mijaurée : Daphné Greengrass

Blondie : Draco Malfoy

Pousse Brûlée : Blaise Zabini

Taciturne : Théodore Nott


	3. Seul témoin de l'Horreur Humaine Enfin,

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire …**

**Bon dimanche à vous !**

**Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise, au moins elle réussit son but, vous distraire :-). Sur ceux, soici la suite des histoires de Ed !**

**à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant!**

* * *

**Petit rappel des surnoms avant de commencer :**

Nid d'Oiseaux : Harry Potter

Poil de Carotte : Ron Weasley

Futée : Hermione Granger

Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle : Fred et George Weasley

Côté pile femelle : Padma Patil

Côté face femelle : Parvati Patil

Princesse : Lavande Brown

Le Pro : Neville Londubat

Pimbêche : Pansy Parkinson

Pintade : Tracey Davis

Mijaurée : Daphné Greengrass

Blondie : Draco Malfoy

Pousse Brûlée : Blaise Zabini

Taciturne : Théodore Nott

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Seul témoin de l'Horreur Humaine. Enfin, seul avec Momo.**

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, avec Momo on a mis en place une sorte de jeu. Il dort pendant les cours alors que moi je soupire devant ma muse, mon ange, ma Pomona. La nuit, ben on dort, car dans la serre numéro 3 quand il n'y a pas de lumière, il n'y a rien à voir. A part Miss Teigne qui chasse les araignées mais ça c'est nul. Le matin, avant le début de la journée ben on se prépare à affronter les monstres ambulants. En principe on se lance des paris : animations ou pas animations ? Ben oui, s'il n'y a pas d'animation, on va se faire chier. S'il y en a, on va frétiller d'excitation. Oui car le Momo qui ne se mêlait jamais de rien, ben je l'ai entraîné dans mes délires. Maintenant il est très friand des petites aventures qui arrivent dans notre chez nous. Puis dans les intercours, on attend de voir si des secrets, des complots et autres manigances sont échangés. Et si c'est le cas, on pari sur le fait que l'action se passera devant nous. Et puis en même temps, on prie très fort pour que le soir on ait quelques situations croustillantes à se mettre sous la dent.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais notre serre est un vrai aimant à rencards de seconde zone. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ces gamins, à venir se bécoter ici ? Comme si le château n'était pas assez grand. Enfin des fois c'est marrant quand même. Quand tu vois les plus jeunes qui réfléchissent pendant des plombes pour savoir s'il faut qu'ils penchent la tête à gauche ou alors à droite. Et c'est là qu'ils choisissent tous les deux le même côté pour se cogner durement ! Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez cons comme ça, faut en plus qu'ils se fassent des commotions cérébrales ! Remarquez que Momo était tellement plié de rire, qu'il en a lâché quelques jets de pus très odorants. Vu la tête de la fille et la gifle qu'elle a lancé au gars, elle n'a pas pensé une seconde que c'était une plante qui pouvait faire ça.

Mais il y a d'autres moments très croustillants dans leurs rendez-vous secrets. Comme il y a quelques semaines. Non un peu moins de quatre mois en fait. Il s'est passé un truc … Alors que la nuit était tombée, que Momo ronflait déjà et que je m'apprêtais à en faire autant, la porte de la serre s'ouvre sur un rayon de lumière. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver avec leurs bouts de bois qui éblouissent ! ! Bon j'ai froncé les yeux que je n'ai pas … hey, j'y peux rien si la nature n'a pas voulu que j'ai de beau iris colorés ! Donc j'ai regardé un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'était une des femelles des Affreux. Ouais c'était Pintade. Elle aussi je l'aime bien. Elle dit que des conneries mais possède encore de bonnes idées dans sa tête vide.

D'ailleurs niveau conneries, son couple de comiques avec Pimbêche dépasse tout le monde. Bon par contre, s'acoquiner avec Blondie n'est pas l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'elle ait eu. Mais bon l'erreur est humaine comme on dit. Moi j'suis pas humain, j'suis donc parfait. Le défaut le plus flagrant la couillonne, c'est son rire. Rhalala. Quand elle rigole, mais c'est une horreur. Bon un petit rire tranquille ça va. Mais si le fou rire la prend, Mamamia, planquez vous ! On dirait une hyène hystérique psychopathe ! C'est qu'elle ferait peur ! ! Mais bon, quand le fou rire reste loin elle est potable comme gamine.

Bon quand j'ai vu que c'était elle, je me suis dit : et voilà, blondie va venir la rejoindre et je ne pourrais pas dormir. Ils sont chiants ces deux là à venir se reproduire dans ma serre ! Cinq minutes sont passées et toujours rien. Dix minutes. Quinze minutes. Alors en même temps je ne sais toujours pas lire l'heure donc ça pouvait aussi bien être des secondes ou des heures j'aurais pas fait la différence. Tout ce qui est sûr c'est que le temps d'attente pour que Blondie se pointe était bien plus long que d'habitude. Puis elle a fait un bruit bizarre. On aurait dit qu'elle pleurait. Mais j'ai peut-être mal entendu.

Moi je ne sais pas pleurer alors je ne sais pas quel bruit on fait. Et puis la porte c'est à nouveau ouverte. Me suis dit, Ed, tourne-toi et rendors-toi, c'est pas un spectacle pour toi. Mais là voix habituelle de Blondie n'était pas sa voix normale. Ahah, vous n'avez pas compris hein ? Moi non plus. Je recommence … Donc la voix qui s'est élevée dans la serre, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas celle de Blondie mais d'un autre mâle. Là j'ai rouvert un œil et j'ai regardé qui venait. J'ai vite reconnu Poil de Carotte. Lui c'est un cas aussi. Il s'accouple plus vite que son ombre. Et il est plus rapide que les douze coups de l'horloge de l'école. Une petite terreur qui ne fait peur qu'à lui même.

_- Tracey ?_

_- Dégage._

_- Oui moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'ai vu partir en courant. Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide._

_- Non._

Hey le légume, si elle a besoin elle viendra te déterrer, ok ?

_-J'ai vu Draco avec Turpin, alors je suppose que tu es ici à cause de ça._

_-Tu peux pas aller essayer de réfléchir ailleurs ?_

Non ça il aura du mal, réfléchir est trop compliqué pour lui. A part bécoter des idiotes derrière Germaine dans le coin gauche de la serre il ne sait pas faire grand chose de plus.

_- Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais._

Enfin une phrase intelligente ! Allez plus qu'un mètre et tu es dehors. Cinquante centimètres…

_- Ron attends !_

Mais quelle conne ! Et voilà que Pintade plonge dans les bras du tubercule et elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps… Mais elle ne peut pas arrêter de boire un peu ! Parce qu'à ce rythme là, on en a pour des heures pour qu'elle soit vide ! Moi j'aime pas quand ils font dans le sentiment. C'est nul, ça pue la guimauve grillée ! Enfin l'avantage c'est qu'à part ses sanglots étranglés, ils sont silencieux et ça me va. Alors que je me re-installe bien confortablement dans ma bouse de dragon pour passer la nuit, ce que je vois me fait passer l'envie de dormir. D'un violent coup de branche, je réveille mon Momo. Bon il n'aime pas être réveillé comme ça et il commence déjà à me faire la gueule. Mais là c'est pas le moment mon gars regarde devant toi à dix heures. Non cherche pas ta montre, c'était un truc scout. Droit devant, sur la gauche, vers la porte. Ouais là. Bave pas c'est dégueu !

Et là, les deux végétaux que nous sommes, accompagnés par nos copains à feuilles et fleurs, nous nous retrouvons à regarder avec attention la Pintade et la Carotte nous préparer un p'tit ragoût qui risque de nous rester quand même un peu sur l'estomac. Enfin si on en avait un bien sûr. Et nous, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de les regarder en train de se rouler une pelle avec une passion qu'on avait encore jamais vu. J'ai imaginé que c'était ma belle Pomona et moi, j'en ai presque eu des palpitations. Bon je passe sur le passage de la position verticale à la position horizontale. Mais nous, on n'en a pas raté une miette. Donc quelques heures plus tard… oui le jour commençait à se levait… Pintade a semble-t-il compris qu'elle ne faisait pas que dire des conneries, mais qu'elle était aussi capable de les faire. Elle a jeté le légume aux orties en se lamentant sur son sort et en fuyant la serre avec dans les cheveux, les restes de terre et de cailloux dans lesquels elle s'est roulée toute la nuit.

C'était très drôle pendant le cours de Pomona quelques heures après. Carotte bavait sur Pintade, Pintade lançait des regards coupables à Blondie qui lui matait l'arrière train d'une humaine de couleur bleu qui ne fait pas partie de leur groupe d'Affreux. Puis je ne sais pas comment ça a dégénéré. Enfin si, je crois que c'est parti du bout de parchemin que Poil de Carotte a envoyé à Blondie. Alors que ma Chérie était partie dans un coin pour chercher tous les instruments utiles pour la botanique, Blondie a vu rouge. C'est limite si de la fumée ne sortait pas par ses oreilles. Il s'est levé envoyant valdinguer sa chaise au sol. Pintade était à deux doigts de passer sous la table car elle avait bien vu le mot passer. Mais ce n'est pas sur elle qu'il a passé sa colère. Il a chopé le légume par ses fanes avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing violent. Momo rongeait ses pustules tellement le suspense était grand. Je lui aurais bien dit de faire attention qu'il risquait de s'empoisonner, mais c'était trop drôle de le voir grimacer de dégoût.

_- Espèce de sale petit con ! Comment t'as pu poser tes sales pattes sur ma femme !_

_- Ta femme ? Mais laquelle ? Tracey ou Lisa ? Faudrait choisir et ne pas monopoliser la marchandise !_

C'était déjà drôle de les voir se frapper avec leur petits poings mais là c'est devenu passionnant : Pintade qui n'a semble-t-il pas apprécié de se faire traiter de marchandise, est entrée dans la bagarre.

_-Alors comme ça, Weasley, je ne suis qu'une vulgaire marchandise ? ? Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la marchandise ! Espèce de vantard, même un lapin prend son temps à côté de toi ! Va crever !_

Alala, la féminité poussée à son comble. Si on oublie les mots vulgaires, la voix d'hystérique et les grands coups de bêche qu'elle lui envoyées par la gueule bien sûr. Tous les autres regardaient avec intérêt, sauf Blondie qui appréhendait un peu que sa moitié ne se retourne contre lui. C'est finalement Côté face femelle qui a séparé les chiens enragés à grands coup d'eau. Quand Pomona est revenue vers ses élèves, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une crise cardiaque. La serre était un vrai champ de bataille. Les punitions ont plu et avec Momo on a été très déçus qu'elles ne se passent pas dans la serre…

Mais si de tels spectacles marrants ou très intéressants se passent souvent, il est un spectacle dont on se serait bien passé. C'était il y a quinze jours, juste avant les vacances. Comme pour couronner notre merveilleuse chance ce jour là, cela c'est passé en fin d'après midi donc il faisait encore bien jour. C'était lors d'une punition. C'est Mijaurée qui s'y collait. Pourtant, elle était la moins engagée des Affreux. Plus prompte à rester discrète. Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais pour devoir venir traire mon Momo, ce devait être très important. Et vous savez quoi ? Momo il a adoré se faire tripoter par la femelle. Non mais il n'est pas bien. Moi je préfère quand Pomona vient me caresser en douceur plutôt que de me faire percer les pustules violemment pour en faire sortir ce qu'il y a dedans ! En plus c'était franchement dégoûtant.

Mais bon, j'ai essayé de rester stoïque. Et tout ça sans compter que la chauve souris graisseuse me regardait méchamment… ou alors c'était mon fumier tout neuf et très odorant qui lui plaisait pas. Je ne sais pas. Et là l'horreur a commencé. Le regard noir du professeur a changé. Oui oui. Il n'était plus noir. Enfin si, il a toujours les yeux noirs mais plus le regard noir. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est arrivé quand Mijaurée a échappé son aiguille au sol et qu'elle s'est baissée pour la rattraper. Oui voilà, c'est quand sa jupe s'est relevée pour dévoiler plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Et là, la vieille chaussette a repris vie. Ouais, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, son regard était le même que celui des greemlins bourrés d'hormones qui viennent faire du sport dans ma serre le soir tard.

_- Miss Greengrass, veuillez rester décente !_

Et le pire. C'est qu'elle le faisait exprès ! Si si, vous avez bien compris ! Elle s'est relevée de façon très sensuelle. Et croyez-moi que si je n'étais pas la plante d'une seule femme je lui aurais sauté dessus. D'un geste très lent elle a redescendu sa jupe sur ses jambes.

_- Je suis désolée Professeur. Je pensais pourtant que la vue vous plaisait._

Nom d'un sachet de terreau. Dites-moi pas que c'est pas vrai ? Elle drague l'hideuse chose qui se tient devant elle.

_- La vue me plait bien plus que ça. Mais n'importe qui pourrait arriver maintenant._

_- Mais il suffit de verrouiller la porte, Severus._

_- Tu es une diablesse Daphné._

J'ai cru que mes oreilles inexistantes m'avaient trahi ! Mais non ils se sont bien appelés par leur prénom. Et là, avant que je ne puisse dire serfouette, un sort fut placé sur la porte et le graisseux avait fondu sur les lèvres de la femelle. Ah j'en aurais vomi mon quatre heure et mon midi aussi si j'avais mangé quelque chose. Momo lui, a dégueulé tout le pus qu'il gardait en stock pour les zouaves à chapeau pointu. C'était horrible, de les voir se fouiller les amygdalées. Aaaah, j'en ai encore des frissons. Mais le comble, c'est quand ils se sont retrouvés nus devant nous. Bon Mijaurée encore, pour une humaine, elle est bien foutue. Mais alors lui. Si j'avais eu des yeux, je serais aveugle ! Et ils se sont grimpés dessus, là juste au pied de mon étagère. J'en ai fait des cauchemars et j'en fais toujours !

Même la petite scène d'hier n'a pas pu effacer totalement de ma mémoire l'horreur de ce jour de décembre. Pourtant quand un streap-truc-machin-chose avec des cartes explosives part en vrille, c'est quand même très drôle…

Vous voulez juger par vous même ?


	4. La revanche du Méchant Grand Sylvestre !

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire …**

**Bon dimanche à tous!**

**Et oui, Ed en voit des choses dans sa serre et ce n'est pas tout rose pour lui hihihi. Heureusement qu'il y a Momo pour rire avec lui!**** Aujourd'hui, voici le 4ème volet de ses histoires avec un réveillon du 31 décembre très ... très ... non, le mieux c'est de vous laisser découvrir !**

******A dimanche prochain pour le dernier volet de cette histoire et à Mercredi pour le dernier chapitre de "chaque solutions mène à un problème plus compliqué"! et oui, beaucoup de fin pour la semaine prochaine!**

* * *

**Petit rappel avant de commencer :**

Nid d'Oiseaux : Harry Potter

Poil de Carotte : Ron Weasley

Futée : Hermione Granger

Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle : Fred et George Weasley

Côté pile femelle : Padma Patil

Côté face femelle : Parvati Patil

Princesse : Lavande Brown

Le Pro : Neville Londubat

Pimbêche : Pansy Parkinson

Pintade : Tracey Davis

Mijaurée : Daphné Greengrass

Blondie : Draco Malfoy

Pousse Brûlée : Blaise Zabini

Taciturne : Théodore Nott

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La revanche du Méchant Grand Sylvestre !**

Y vont me manquer quand même. Ben oui, aussi cons qu'ils soient, dans six mois, les Affreux vont finir leur année et ne plus revenir. Et d'un coup ça va faire un vide ma serre. C'est quand même eux qui passent le plus clair de leur temps à nous servir de spectacle gratos à longueur d'année. Et pour l'instant la relève est loin d'arriver à leur cheville … Bon, il y a bien la mini pousse liée à Ventouse-man, son côté face mâle et Poil de Carotte qui aime bien venir roucouler avec ses copains ou encore cette illuminée aux radis pendus aux oreilles qui vient chercher des trucs que je ne connais pas. Mais c'est un peu léger pour remplacer tous les autres.

Ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient tous bosser ici. Parce que sinon, Momo et moi on va moisir d'ennui dans notre fumier ! Bon c'est vrai qu'hier, ils nous ont offert un des merveilleux cadeaux de fin d'année. Ça va nous faire de bons souvenirs à raconter à nos petits enfants. Si jamais on en a, bien sûr. Hier c'était un jour un peu spécial. Alors je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça correspond mais ce que je sais c'est que c'était toujours les vacances et qu'ils ont bu avant de se crier « bonne année ». Et bien sûr leur spécialité : se bisouiller les uns les autres.

C'est vrai que pendant les vacances, avec Momo, on a un peu de mal à situer les moments de la journée. Ben oui, quand il y a cours, on se base sur ma Pomona. Mais là, à part quelques squatteurs ainsi que Miss Teigne et ses araignées... ben c'est pas facile d'avoir l'heure. Ahah je vous entends déjà : ben demande l'heure ! Mais oui bien sûr je me vois bien moi Edmond Dentu, Comte de Montéterreau, frétillant dans mon petit pot plein de merde de dragon, battant des feuilles et claquant des dents pour attirer l'attention. Et quand celle-ci m'est enfin acquise : « hey salut l'mioche, ouais toi, t'as pas l'heure ? » C'est vrai c'est pas dur. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'à part quelques claquements de mâchoires, l'autre il comprenne quelque chose... Enfin bon là n'est pas la question, revenons à nos zigotos.

Tout a commencé à un moment de la journée. Oui je vais pas vous refaire le coup de l'heure car je viens juste de la dire donc suivez un peu quand même ! Bon on a supposé que le repas de midi était passé car le soleil était levé depuis un moment. En même temps il neigeait, donc le soleil … C'est sympa la neige, c'est tout blanc tout léger ça doit être bien de se rouler dedans. Mais Paul le Papyrus dit que c'est très froid et qu'on risque de rendre nos feuilles toutes roussies. En même temps je suis trèèès bien sur mon étagère moi. Donc ça devait être l'après midi et une partie du troupeau de protozoaires est arrivée. Ils étaient tellement chargés qu'on aurait pu croire que c'était des mules. Bon je reconnais, ce sont des mules. Non c'est méchant ça. Trop insultant pour les mules.

Donc ils sont arrivée à … quatre, cinq, … non neuf. Pousse Brûlée, lui il a dû cramer au soleil car il est tout noir … Bref, il portait une grosse table avec Poil de Carotte. Nid d'Oiseaux, Taciturne, Princesse et Côté pile femelle portaient des chaises. Beaucoup de chaises. Sur le coup, Momo m'a dit qu'ils allaient faire un énorme sacrifice … de chaises. L'est con le Momo. Futée, Pimbêche et le Pro portaient des bouteilles et avaient les poches remplies de truc-bidule-chouette. Ah oui, je vous ai jamais parlé du Pro ! Ce type est un géni. Si si, tous les copains et les copines on l'aime car il est comme ma Pomona d'amour. Il n'hésite pas à mettre les mains dans le fumier pour s'occuper de nous. Et il est super douée ! Germaine n'a jamais été aussi belle que depuis qu'il s'en occupe personnellement. Elle est d'ailleurs amoureuse de lui et soupire sur son passage.

Bref, tout ce beau monde s'est installé dans ma serre. Enfin beau… passons, il vaut mieux. Puis ils se sont installés, tous assis. Me suis demandé si c'était pour un cours spéciale rattrapage … ben oui ils ne sont pas doués, sauf le Pro, donc ça pourrait arriver. Mais non, Pimbêche a sorti un tas de papiers de sa poche et a commencé à les mélanger.

_- Bon, alors on joue à quoi ?_

A cache-cache ! Je gagne toujours, Momo y me retrouve jamais ! Pourtant je ne suis pas loin. Mais ma technique est infaillible aussi. Je pense très fort que je suis derrière Marjolaine la mandragore et hop, y me trouve jamais !

_- Et si on jouait au streap-poker, Pansy ?_

_- Etonnant que tu propose ça, Hermione, mais c'est une bonne idée. Vous êtes tous d'accord ?_

Ouais l'a de bonnes idées Futée. Le Pro a rougi. Il est très timide lui, sauf avec mes copains et mes copines. Il a marmonné qu'il ne voulait pas avoir froid. Donc s'il a peur d'avoir froid, c'est que le streap-chose ça a un rapport avec la neige. Cool, j'ai jamais vu de jeu dans la neige ! Et là déçuuuuu, Pimbêche a donné des bouts de papiers à tous le monde et il n'y avait même pas de neige. J'en ai boudé. Mais ça devait être dur à faire leur jeu, et le Pro avait tort, car ils ont tous posé quelques habits tellement ils avaient chaud.

_- Hey Blaise, encore un coup et tu poses le pantalon. Les filles, faut pas se louper !_

Euh … Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir voir Pousse Brûlée en caleçon moi…..

_- Rêve pas Pansy, mais si tu veux me voir nu, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je suis à tes ordres._

_- Alors dé-sape toi._

_- En privé Chérie, pas devant eux._

Rha non, mais me dites pas qu'eux aussi vont faire des choses dans ma serre !

_- En même temps moi j'ai pas trop envie de le voir en calbut. J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars._

_- T'as raison, Harry, lui répondit Princesse. Et puis, vous savez ce qu'on dit des black … c'est mieux de le foutre à poil honnêtement !_

_- Se faire plumer par un jeu de cartes n'a rien d'honnête !_

_- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Blaise, ça ne sauvera pas ton caleçon._

Sont pas faciles les femelles. Très dures en affaire ! Et leur jeu a continué, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent une pause pour boire la moitié de leur réserve de bouteilles. Ils étaient marrants. Plus un seul n'avait de chemise. Du coup les mâles, égaux à eux même louchaient dans les formes des femelles, et les femelles commentaient et détaillaient les bustes des trois autres. On aurait dit des paons qui se pavanaient.

_- Bon les filles, on commence par Théo, dit Pimbêche en désignant Taciturne. Comment vous trouvez son torse? Hermione ?_

_- Pas mal._

_- Lavande ?_

_- Mouais y a mieux._

_- Padma ?_

_- Y a pire._

_- Bon, moi : peut faire mieux, muscle-toi chéri au lieu de rester dans tes livres !_

_- Heu, Parkinson, on n'est pas du bétail._

_- Harry tais toi. Bon maintenant passons à Blaise. Mione ?_

_- Je pourrais en faire mes week-ends !_

_- Hermione !_

_- Toi aussi tu es bien fais Ron, mais pour l'instant, on en est à Blaise._

_- Et laisse nous continuer ! Lavande ?_

_- Moi je le prends la semaine._

_- Padma ?_

_- Je le prends pour les vacances !_

_- Moi je le prends tout court les filles ! Désolée mais c'est propriété privée ! Passons à Ron vu qu'il s'impatiente._

Et là c'est drôle, parce que l'interrogatoire de Pimbêche il a tourné court. Toutes les filles ont sorti ensemble : beurrrrrk. Rien que pour le vexer ! Non parce qu'il a quand même la côte sinon je ne le verrais pas si souvent en train de peloter derrière Germaine. Par contre la Pousse Brulée, finalement, il pourrait squatter ma serre tous les soirs de la semaine avec son sex-appeal ! Le Pro, avec lui elles ont été gentilles. Parce que c'est pas vraiment une gravure de mode. Mais c'est pas grave, dans la serre, c'est une star !

Enfin au final, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont drôles. Ben oui, parce qu'ils crient, ils râlent, ils boudent et au final… ben c'est toujours les minettes qui gagnent. Mouahaha elles sont extras ces femelles ! Bon c'est vrai que si j'avais pu voir ma Pomona avec juste un bout de dentelles comme elles, je me serais bien excité moi-aussi. Mais là c'est juste hilarant. Donc après une pause je bois et je mate, ils ont recommencé à jouer mais Pimbêche a sorti un autre tas de papiers de sa poche. Bon sur le coup, moi j'ai pas vu la différence. Mais j'ai vite pigé le truc. Il restait plus que Princesse et Nid d'Oiseaux avec leurs papiers en mains.

_- Alors je suis et je rajoute un pour voir._

_- Ok Lavande. Full._

_- Ahah ! Quinte flush!_

Et BOOM ! Non je ne suis pas tombé de mon étagère … comment j'aurais pu, je suis même pas capable de bouger mon pot de deux millimètres... pff... non en fait c'est les papiers de l'ébouriffé qui ont fait boom. Il est bidonnant maintenant, les cheveux encore plus en pétard, ses lunettes de travers et le torse avec quelques traînées de cendre.

_- Allez Ryry, tombe le pantalon !_

Mais c'est quoi cette voix aiguë qui fait mal aux tympans ! Sont vraiment timbrées, tout ça pour un bout de tissus ! Et l'autre abruti, il fait exprès de se faire prier en jouant avec sa ceinture ! Mais ... Mais ... Mais … enfin Momo ! Voilà qu'il se met lui aussi à scander pour que le buisson de ronces quitte son falzar ! M'enfin Momo, c'est quoi ces manières ? Bon le petit jeu a duré jusqu'à ce que certains finissent nus derrnière leurs mains et que le reste de la meute les rejoigne avec d'autres bouteilles et de la bouffe. Bon, ben ce n'est pas pour tout de suite qu'ils iront se coucher… et nous avec.

Etant donné que Taciturne a fini à poil caché derrière une feuille de Bertrand le bananier, Côté face femelle, Mijaurée et Pintade se sont mises à le charrier elles aussi. Le pauvre il en avait déjà marre. Il s'est approché de moi et avait sûrement envie de venir me rejoindre pour être tranquille. Je suis sûr qu'il voulait me piquer mon pot pour se cacher… oui mais moi je partage pas ! Je me suis fait un plaisir de lui mordre les doigts à ce voleur ! Momo était en train de se faire pipi dessus tellement il riait. Taciturne a poussé un cri puissant qui m'a complètement décoiffé. Bon j'ai pas de cheveux, mais si j'en avais eu, il m'aurait décoiffé…

En même temps il a lâché sa feuille de bananier… Allez, faut pas se moquer les filles. Il fait froid dans la serre numéro 3… Enfin bon, il a fini par choper ses vêtements pour aller se rhabiller derrière Germaine. Quand il est revenu, tous les autres étaient assis en rond à même le sol, avec une bouteille au milieu. J'ai pas tout compris leur nouveau jeu. Se poser des questions en se disant action ou vérité et en faisant tourner la bouteille, c'est quoi l'intérêt… ah tiens je crois que je viens de le voir … l'intérêt …

_- Ron, action ou vérité ?_

_- Action._

_- Ok, va embrasser Tracey._

Mouahahah, il est marrant le côté face mâle … Ou alors c'est ventouse-man…. Zut, je ne sais plus. Pourraient pas se différencier tous les deux... je sais pas moi, des couleurs différentes par exemple, comme les pousses jumelles femelles ! N'empêche que même si Pintade et Blondie sont toujours ensembles et qu'ils continuent à venir polluer l'air de ma serre les soirs … Et que Blondie a laissé tomber l'autre femelle, ben il a toujours un problème avec le légume. Du coup là, la carotte, ben il est en train de se faire fusiller sur place. Woaw, l'est fort Blondie, j'en ai des sueurs froides … Tiens c'est vrai ça, il fait froid d'un coup, le chauffage ne marche plus ?

_- Euh, non je préfère prendre le gage._

_- Ok, roule une pelle à Draco._

Mouahaharffgfd… kof... kof... kof … Désolé, je me suis étouffé. Ben faut aussi dire que la tronche de Poil de Carotte, de Blondie et de Pintade devant le gage… rhalala c'était trop drôle … euh … Momo …. Momo… MOMO ! … Mince… c'est qu'il a failli crever ce con ! Il riait tellement fort qu'il en a perdu son souffle. Mourir pour avoir oublié de respirer, c'est con comme mort ça !

En attendant, Blondie est toujours en plein dilemme cornélien. Soit le légume embrasse sa femelle, soit il l'embrasse lui … Et comme il n'a pas digéré la sauterie dans ma serre entre Carotte et Pintade… Ben voilà nos deux mâles en train de se faire du bouche à bouche avec une mine de dégoûté d'la vie. Les autres sont dans le même état que nous. Même pire. Princesse, Côté pile femelle et Futée se roulent par terre alors que Taciturne, Pousse Brûlée et Nid d'Oiseaux sont obligés de se tenir sinon ils ne tiennent plus assis. Même Pintade finit pliée de rire … Avec un fou rire … mon Dieu, Merlin et toutes les starlettes. Faites arrêter ce calvaire !

Je vois bien le journal demain : « Edmond Dentu, martyr de la serre n°3, a été retrouvé mort dans son pot. L'enquête tend à croire qu'il s'est suicidé à coup de fumier de dragon mais l'hypothèse d'un crime n'est pas écartée. En effet les voisins disent avoir entendu un rire démoniaque à en faire tomber les cornes de Satan. La veuve éplorée Pomona ne s'en remet pas. L'inspecteur Sherlock cogneur est sur la piste et promet de frapper fort»… Mine de crayon, ça le fait bien !

Bon les questions ont continué un moment avant qu'ils ne changent encore de jeu. Cette fois ils ont sorti les verres et les bouteilles. Chacun un verre devant eux. Et là encore, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi certains buvez et pas d'autres et c'est quoi ces questions ?… Tiens c'est au tour du Pro de parler.

_- Je n'ai jamais fais de galipettes dans cette serre._

Et là les autres, ben ils ont tous bu leur verre… c'est la première fois. Pourquoi il fait cette tête la star de la serre ?

_- Non sérieux, vous l'avez tous fait ici ? Même toi Hermione ?_

Non ? Sérieux ? Mince, il y en a que je les ai même pas vus ! Merde ! J'ai loupé ça !

_- Et bien, oui, une fois._

_- Avec qui ? _Grogna Poil de Carotte.

_- Parce que ça te regarde peut-être ?_

Un poil agacé la Carotte. Serait-il jaloux ? Alors que lui vient régulièrement ici avec ses conquêtes ? Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux humains.

_- Bon ok, alors à Daphné._

_- Mmm… Je me suis jamais promenée sans sous vêtements._

Ah ah ! J'ai compris ! Celui qui parle dit qu'il n'a jamais chose-machin. Et ceux qui ont déjà fait, doivent boire leur verre cul-sec! Non ?! Taciturne l'a déjà fait ?

_- Théo ?_ S'indigna Pousse Brûlée. _Ça t'arrive souvent d'être à poil sous ton pantalon ?_

_- Pénurie de caleçon, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois._

_- De toute façon il a quand même fini la queue à l'air tout à l'heure alors ça ne change pas grand-chose,_ se marre Nid d'Oiseaux.

_- La ferme Potter, je préfère être à poil que de porter ton slip rouge à vif d'or._

_- Et bien on peut vous laisser vous prouver votre virilité entre vous si vous voulez_, recadra Futée, _mais je tiens à signaler que Pansy aussi a avalé son verre._

_- Granger, t'es une traitresse._

_- Pansy ? T'as pas fait ça ?_

_- Ben si, de temps en temps._

_- T'aurais pu me le dire ! J'en aurais profité !_

_- Ferme là Blaise._

Il est drôle ce jeu finalement. En plus, plus ils boivent plus ils sont cons. Et plus les questions feraient rougir n'importe quelles oreilles un peu innocentes. Bon Momo et moi, on en a tellement vu passer en plus d'un an que finalement on est très friand de savoir ! Tiens c'est tout calme d'un coup... Pourquoi ils regardent la porte ? Ooooooh… Mon Dieu, Merlin et toutes les midinettes ! Moi j'ai rien fait j'ai juste essayé de dormir !

_- Puis-je savoir ce que quatorze élèves font dans la serre n°3 un 31 décembre à 23h ?_

Et là je confirme qu'ils sont bourrés :

_- On fait joujou !_

_- Merlin, vous mériteriez tous des points en moins et tellement d'heures de colle que même vos petits enfants seraient collés jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme !_

_- Maieuheuheu !_

_- Weasley bis, veuillez faire des phrases au moins intelligibles si vous ne pouvez les faire intelligentes !_

_- Sevyyyyyy ! Viens avec nouuuuuuus ! Qu'est-ce on se marre ! Tiens bois_ !

Et hop, Mijaurée qui est bien pleine, lui enfonce la bouteille tellement profondément dans le gosier que je m'attends presque à la voir ressortir de l'autre côté ! En attendant, elle lui vide la bouteille entière dans le ventre… L'est douée, ça c'est certain ! Momo qui s'était caché derrière ses postules, commence à se montrer. Oui la chauve souris a l'œil vitreux d'un coup. Hey c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'en veux de l'engrais ! J'veux ma doooooooose ! Oups. Non je ne suis pas shooté ! Enfin pas beaucoup. Bon peut-être un peu trop. D'accord, je suis accro à l'engrais, j'ai besoin de ma dose maintenant ! Aïeeeeee ! Mais euuuuuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ! Hein ? C'était pas toi ? Mince, désolé Momo, j'avais pas fait gaffe que ma feuille numéro 5 s'était échappé de mon influence et m'avait frappé …

Et puis ils ont continué à boire, à faire les cons, même la chaussette sale s'est pris au jeu et a bu son verre com-me les auu-auuu-tres ! Enfin « son » … Je devrais plutôt dire « ses » parce que le graisseux, il a fait pleiiiiin de choses donc il en a bu pleiiiin des verres ! Et puis d'un coup ils se sont tous levés … Ou du moins ils ont essayé pour certains. L'horloge de l'école a sonné et eux ils ont rien trouver de mieux que de nous faire le décompte pour bien montrer que même bourré comme une pipe, ils étaient capables de compter ! Sont vraiment déplorables ces humains. Mais c'est pas tout ! Arrivés à zéro, ben ils se sont sautés dans les bras et on commencé à se baver dessus !

Là j'ai vraiment eu peur. Parce que un couple dans la serre le soir, ça va … mais quinze personnes dans la serre et qui s'embrassent à tout bout de champ … là ça fait peur… Mais le moment où j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque c'est quand Pousse Brûlée est arrivée devant moi de je ne sais où en me criant dessus : « bonne année la carnivore ! » c'est qu'il m'a craché dessus le merdeux ! Il me fout la trouille, me postillonne dessus, me gratte derrière les oreilles et traite de « la » ! De femelle ! Ah il ne l'a pas vu venir ! Momo tremble dans son pot, il ne m'a jamais vu aussi énervé. Y va pouvoir mettre des boucles d'oreilles dans ses mains, la Pousse Brûlée, avec les trous que je lui ai faits ! Il a crié de douleur... bien fait ! Non mais on n'a pas idée de me faire une peur pareille !

Après avoir embrassé tout le monde et fait du bouche à bouche avec son partenaire préféré, ils ont commencé à mettre de la musique… youpiii, moi qui pensais pouvoir dormir … Et ben non ! Ils ont dansé, chanté, bu, vomi et tout juste survécu jusque tard dans la nuit … Ils ont fini par s'effondrer au sol et à dormir là où ils s'étaient posés. Et là enfin on a pu dormir. Oh pas beaucoup. Parce que Momo et moi, dès que le jour se lève, ben on peut plus dormir… Alors maintenant, je les regarde ronfler … très fort pour certains … à non certaine, c'est une femelle qui détient la palme du ronflement. Et oui, dans la catégorie « le ronflement le plus désagréable », sont nominé : Pousse Brûlée, Taciturne, Vielle Chaussette, Poile de Carotte et enfin Sadiquerre. Tatatatata... ouais c'est un roulement de tambour … et le gagnant est :… Tatatatata... c'est toujours le tambour… une gagnante ! Pintade venez chercher votre prix et faire votre discours ! Comment il fait Blondie pour la supporter …

Enfin bref, Momo vient de me secouer. Quoi ? Euh oui, moi quand je n'ai pas dormi assez, je suis grognon. Le Momo il n'est pas très rassuré, forcément avec mon tour de force quelques heures avant, il a peur que je le bouffe … Mais il me montre quand même le beau monde entassé au sol. Oh, mais c'est que ça se réveille … Il semblerait que Côté face femelle ait un souci avec la lumière... ben oui, il y a de la neige dehors, et aujourd'hui le soleil brille. L'est bien éclairé la serre. La chauve souris graisseuse ne sourit plus du tout. C'est même une mauvaise grimace qui traverse son visage. Et il repousse d'ailleurs un peu brusquement Mijaurée qui l'avait pris pour un coussin et qui grogne en touchant le sol. Un peu plus loin, Côté pile femelle vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Tiens elle les ouvre d'ailleurs un peu beaucoup. Pourquoi elle regarde ventouse-man comme ça ? Ce n'est pas sa faute à lui si elle est couchée dans ses bras ! Et là, elle nous pousse un cri à réveiller l'Angleterre. La réponse fut unanime :

_- Pas crier !_

Je ne sais pas si c'est leur jeu ou leur engrais, mais il y a un truc qui leur a fait mal au crâne …

_- Bon, les cornichons atrophiés, j'ai un deal pour vous. Vous oubliez tout ce qui se rapporte à moi de près ou de loin et que j'ai malencontreusement dévoilé cette nuit et moi je vous offre une tournée générale de potion anti-gueule de bois._

_- Ouais ça marche pour moi._

_- Moi aussi._

Et voilà. Toutes la petite bande vient juste de quitter notre serre. Des fois ça vaut vraiment le coup de se faire chier sur une étagère. Car qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse quand les humains se croient seuls ! Allez Momo, une petite sieste, ça nous fera du bien ! Demain c'est la rentrée et la routine va reprendre ! J'espère qu'on aura plein d'autres spectacles car il faut engranger de bons souvenir avant leur départ.

On se retrouve dans quelques temps pour savoir si les Affreux vont faire pire ?


	5. Changements et renversements

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf l'histoire …**

**Bon dimanche à tous! **

**Voici le 5eme et dernier volet des aventures de Ed! il a été écrit presque un an après les quatre premiers, sur un "pari" comme bien souvent avec mes bétises. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents.**

**Pour ceux qui suivent "Et les Lumières furent ... " je vous dis à demain. Sinon j'espère vous retrouver le 31 Octobre pour ma nouvelle fiction dans un registre bien plus sérieux et sombre que ce que j'ai proposé depuis ces derniers mois.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

**Petit rappel avant de commencer :**

Nid d'Oiseaux : Harry Potter

Poil de Carotte : Ron Weasley

Futée : Hermione Granger

Ventouse-man et son Côté face mâle : Fred et George Weasley

Côté pile femelle : Padma Patil

Côté face femelle : Parvati Patil

Princesse : Lavande Brown

Le Pro : Neville Londubat

Pimbêche : Pansy Parkinson

Pintade : Tracey Davis

Mijaurée : Daphné Greengrass

Blondie : Draco Malfoy

Pousse Brûlée : Blaise Zabini

Taciturne : Théodore Nott

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Changements et renversements.**

Ahhh, il n'y a pas à dire, la vie peut être très belle quand elle le veut … évidement, hier quand le gamin en jaune a embroché ma feuille numéro sept en me plantant son bout de bois dedans, je ne disais pas la même chose. Je me suis d'ailleurs laissé aller à lui dire ses quatre vérités. M'en fous qu'il soit jeune ! Moi aussi ! M'en fous qu'il ait glissé, l'avait qu'à regarder où y mettait ses grosse paluches ! Mais c'était hier. Oui après que ma belle et tendre Pomona m'ait si amoureusement soigné, la vie est redevenue colorée. Réflexion stupide. Dans une serre botanique, les fleurs multicolores colorent évidement la vie… Enfin, en ce mi Septembre, on peut dire que tout va à merveilles.

Oui je sais, et je m'en excuse - … quoique j'en ai partiellement rien à foutre … Non en faite j'en ai totalement rien à foutre…- ça fait de nombreux mois que je ne vous ai pas parlé de ma vie. C'est vrai que depuis _Cette_ soirée très mouvementé de la Saint Sylvestre, je n'ai plus eu de temps à vous offrir. Non mais je vous aime bien, mais là j'avais autre chose à faire. Et puis il y a eu les vacances d'été. C'est bien les vacances d'été… c'est reposant les vacances d'été… c'est chaud les vacances d'été … ça rappelle le « Pays » les vacances d'été … Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde pendant les vacances d'été ! Pas un chat pendant les vacances d'été… Enfin si l'autre touffe hideuse et sa face de rat mouillé... la bien nommée Miss Teigne est malheureusement passée. L'aurait mieux fait d'aller chassé du calamar, elle m'aurait pas manqué du tout !

J'ai bien vu passé quelques z'animaux par devant mon étagère, mais rien de très croustillant. Et malgré cet ennui ambiant et ennuyeux – ahahah, un ennui ennuyeux... Me suis bien ennuyé pour en arriver à cette conclusion !- ben vous, je vous avez oublié. Et oui… Que voulez-vous. Ma tendre moitié – que j'aime très fort … je pense à toi Pomona Chérie – m'a rapporté un autre compagnon de galère de ses vacances de noël. C'est bien les vacances de noël … c'est animé les vacances de noël... c'est froid les …. Enfin bref… qu'est-ce j'disais quoi déjà ? Ah c'est vrai, merci Momo : notre nouveau camarade. Et donc ce nouveau camarade a pris une place si importante que vous … Pfouu… Aux oubliettes... Et oui. Parce que très vite, Momo et moi nous avons sympathisé avec cette belle plante. Elle est marrante... Quoique qu'un peu folle dingo sur les bords.

Non je le reconnais, azkla… akzla … Azkk… Le machin au milieu de la flotte …ouais là bas, le truc qui garde des humains … Hein ? Ah oui, merci Momo : Azkaban … Pff... Azky c'était plus zoli comme petit nom... Non ?

…

O_o

…

o_O

…

Je disais quoi ?

…

…

Pomonaaaaaaa ! J'ai besoin de ma dose d'engrais ! Je perds la mémoire ! Ah non… c'est bon… c'est revenu … Ma folle à lier de coloc' d'étagère... ^_^

Alors c'est vrai qu'à Azky on devient fou... mais là, elle bat des records. N'est-ce pas Bella mon p'tit choux à la crème ? Mes chers amis, je vous présente ma meilleure amie : Bella la Belladone… Quoi, vous vous attendiez à qui ? Mais non, j'ai jamais dit qu'elle était à Azky, je disais juste que là bas ça rend fou … Mais en fait elle, elle n'y est jamais allée, mais elle est timbrée, frappée, disjonctée … Et tout le tralala… Mais on l'aime bien comme elle est !

Ouais non, je vous ai menti. Cet été, Bella nous a raconté sa vie et franchement on s'est bien amusé … en plus on était bien tranquille entre végétaux pendant deux mois, c'était le pied … Enfin façon de parler hein ? Maintenant avec la rentrée qui est passée il y a presque trois semaines, il recommence à y avoir plein de petits monstres partout.

Vous allez me dire, oui, mais cette année et les prochaines ça va être calme, les Affreux ont fini leur études et sont partis … erreur, grossière erreur mon cher Momo. Ben oui, parce que ces gnomes... oui vous savez, les machins qui n'ont qu'un seul neurone mais qui l'ont déposé à la ménagerie pour pas qu'il s'emmerde tout seul dans leur cervelle … Ben, ils ne sont pas partis … et ne sont pas prêts de partir ces abrutis ! Ils ont rien trouvé de mieux que de remplacer les profs que le vieux fou à la tête de Poudlard a décidé de faire partir dans une retraite je sais pas où pour qu'ils se reposent. Et l'an prochain ce seront ceux qui restent. Oui ça fait beaucoup de changements d'un coup …

Surtout que je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour revenir aussi rapidement ici … Z'avaient pas des études à faire avant ? Y prennent vraiment n'importe qui comme profs dans cette école … Enfin bref, sauf ma Pomona à moi bien sûr. On se retrouve donc avec Princesse qui joue les voyante professionnelle. Mijaurée est l'assistante de la chauve souris croisée avec une friteuse… Je veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils font quand ils sont seuls devant leur chaudron. Le Pro seconde ma Pomona d'amour et il est toujours aussi merveilleux de ses mains. Nid d'Oiseaux fait apprendre à se défendre… des fois que face-de-film-d'horreur-raté et sa chatte-pas-belle ne nous attaquent … Pintade se retrouve dans les étoiles … elle qui passe son temps dans la lune de son copain, ça la change pas des masses. Futée aide une dame avec des Pinces, je crois qu'ils ont dit. Enfin c'est dans un endroit poussiéreux d'après les autres.

Poil de Carotte assiste le géant-poilu-chevelu avec mes z'amis les z'animaux. Par Dionysos, j'en suis pas un ! Heureusement ! Pousse Brûlée, lui il apprend aux mioches comment tenir sur un balai. Y ferait bien d'apprendre à le passer, y serait plus utile… Côté pile femelle y s'occupe des trucs avec des signes compliqués que je comprends pas bien mais qui sont censé prédire l'avenir c'est des Ruines je crois … Je suis pas sûr qu'elle comprenne quelque chose … Blondie enseigne le quitch... quicht … le machin avec les balles qui volent partout et qu'on fait sur un balai. Moi j'aurais bien besoin des cours de Taciturne pour bien comprendre tout la magie et son histoire … mais je crois qu'il n'accepte que les gens qui ont deux bras, deux jambes, une tête… enfin pas moi quoi… Côté face femelle ben je sais pas trop ce que c'est... archimancie? Enfin bref, c'est compliqué.

Pour les deux pousses jumelles mâles, c'est un peu différent. Je n'ai pas trop compris tout leur cas car déjà l'année précédente, ils n'auraient pas dû être là. Bref. Ils ont chacun une matière bien que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont un travail ailleurs qu'ils continuent de faire à mi temps avec un de leurs potes. Et quand ils sont à l'école, en main dans la main avec les anciens profs qui n'étaient pas chaud pour quitter leur poste avec pour faire apprendre un truc de métaphorphose et de sorlilège je crois. Je sais pas ce que c'est mais qu'est que c'est drôle de voir des marécages partout … ça me rappellerait le « Pays » … si je venais d'un pays marécageux …

Et moi qui pensais ne plus jamais les revoir … Ben non, ils sont revenus… j'attends avec impatience de les voir revenir dans ma serre. Ils ont du mûrir … et peut-être fleurir ! Non ce ne sont pas des plantes, dommage… Ils ne feront peut-être plus de bêtises … vision d'horreur ! Les avoir sous la main et qu'ils deviennent aussi sages qu'un mouflet de quelques jours ! Non, je rigole... autant possible que le géant-poilu-chevelu en string dans un magasin d'assiettes. Mais en attendant qu'ils se décident à dépoussiérer le château, moi je me tape la papote avec Momo et Bella.

L'est belle Bella. Avec ses petites boules noires, elles a un charme à en damner un saint … Pomona je t'aime n'en doute pas ! … mais quand elle relève ses petites feuilles le long de sa tige … aye aye aye mamamia ! J'ai la sève qui circule à grande vitesse. Et Momo, je vous raconte pas. L'autre jour il a failli se noyer dans sa bave quand elle a remué son corps et que ses boules noires se sont agité sous notre nez … manquait plus qu'une petite musique et un ralenti et on se faisait le remake d'un film romantico-pourri… L'est diabolique la Bella. Elle mène les plantes à la baguette. Elle nous a ensorcelés … et vous savez quoi ? On adore ça.

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que notre attention qu'elle a attirée. Quelques jours après son arrivée sur l'étagère, les deux identiques étaient déjà là, à lui faire du charme. Et elle, séductrice comme elle l'est, elle s'est laissait faire et leur a donné quelques unes de ses petites boules noires si brillantes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont en faire mais ce que je sais, c'est que Pousse Brûlée a voulu en goûter une et qu'on ne l'a pas vu de deux semaines au moins. Il parait il avait faillit mourir. Non mais quel con. Bella est peut-être une beauté fatale, il n'empêche qu'elle reste démoniaque la Belle.

Elle nous a déjà raconté que sa spécialité c'était les poisons. Ça c'est une vraie femme … Enfin … une vraie femelle plante … Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ce dise, ça. Enfin bref, elle en a tombé des idiots qui se laissaient prendre dans ses filets. Mais non Bella Chérie, je n'ai pas dit que t'étais un filet du Diable, je disais juste que … Aïe … pourquoi tu m'as frappé ! Font mal tes boules noires ! Et je ne peux même pas les mordre… des fois que moi aussi je m'empoisonne …

J'vous ai déjà dit qu'elle a un déhanché … woaw… ? Non ? Alors faut que je vous raconte. C'était après les derniers cours de l'année avant les vacances d'été… Ah c'est bien les vacances d'été… c'est … je m'égare là. Donc les truffes sans cervelles avaient décidé de fêter la fin de leurs études. Ils se sont pointés dans ma belle serre. Ce qui est vachement bien car ça me fait de l'animation très croustillante. Et puis faut dire que ça a permis à Bella de les découvrir sous un angle nouveau. Ben oui car à part la saint Valentin où chacun leur tour, ils ont défilé en couple pour … enfin c'est pas la meilleure vision d'eux que de les voir se grimper dessus …

Donc ce soir là, ils étaient tous réunis, avec plein de bouteilles. Faut croire que leur dernière cuite collective ne leur a pas suffi. Et puis ils avaient mis de la musique et ça a bien bougé. Ben oui… le vieux timbré ne fait pas de bal à la fin de l'année pour fêter la fin de l'année. Alors eux ils l'ont fait quand même. Bon le choc de la soirée, c'était la chauve-souris-friteuse. Il est arrivé avec un peu de retard, mais il n'a pas crié, il n'a pas grogné, il a fait la fête et … Il a dansé… Ça en était presque traumatisant de la voir bouger de façon qui aurait dû être sensuel mais qui faisait surtout ressortir un sacré dégoût à regarder. Et donc il a entamé un ballet nuptial avec Mijaurée sur une musique très chaude... rien que d'y penser, je suis à la limite de la crise cardiaque …

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que la soirée a swingué, il s'est bu beaucoup de bouteilles … toutes en fait. Et Bella … rhalala... elle remuait ce qui aurait pu être son popotin de façon craquante. J'en bave rien qu'en y pensant. Momo en a tourné de l'œil et s'est effondré sur le sol de la serre en cassant son pot. Ou alors c'est quand Poil de Carotte, Nid d'Oiseaux et les pousses jumelles mâle se sont cognés à l'étagère en faisant les cons, qu'il est tombé … je sais plus, les vapeurs d'alcool ça fait tout oublier. La soirée a duré longtemps car ils ont fini par se coucher au sol, en couple ou en tas, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Bella est une plante qui aime faire la fête, elle s'est endormie en même temps qu'eux … Et nous, avec Momo, ben à la regarder toute la soirée on n'a même pas pensé à dormir, alors qu'on est des couches tôt.

C'est ma Pomona d'amour qui nous a réveillés en sursaut quelques heures après. Faut dire qu'elle venait pour s'occuper de nous, le peuple végétal, et elle a trouvé quinze de ses élèves et un de ses collègues couchés dans ses parterres, dans les bras les uns des autres, à dormir comme des bien heureux. D'ailleurs au cri qu'elle a poussé, deux autres cris ont suivi. Celui de Pimbêche en regardant sa Pousse Brûlée vouloir faire un câlin à Princesse, et celui combiné du Taciturne et de la carotte qui se sont fait un grooos bisou sans se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les bras de la personne de leur rêve… Ils étaient très drôles à cracher et s'essuyer la bouche pour effacer leur bêtise. Et là, la Charmante voix de ma Pomy chérie a résonné dans la serre.

_- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir !_

Cria ma belle d'une hystériquement musicale voix… Et les grosses limaces hémicéphales dans un mouvement certainement répété des heures et des heures pour atteindre un tel synchronisme, ont bouché leur oreilles en gémissant de douleur… Z'aviez qu'à pas boire, bande de trous !

_- Severus, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_

_- Je crois que nous avons fait la fête mais je doute de pouvoir me rappeler quelque chose de plus. Je ne me souviens plus de mon second verre de whisky._

_- Merlin, mais quel exemple donnes-tu à nos élèves !_

_- Sauf que techniquement, ils ne sont plus des élèves, Merlin merci ! Et puis pour une fois qu'il y a une fête pour fêter la fin des études, je n'allais pas passer ma soirée à siroter un thé seul dans mon salon froid, humide et sombre._

_- Ah c'est sûr, tu as préféré te saouler dans ma serre, avec des gamins qui pourraient être les tiens !_

_- Par Salazar, quelle horrible vision ! Moi, le père de quinze mômes et surtout de ceux là ! Autant me suicider à coup de racine de marguerite !_

_- Hey, vas-y Sevy, dis tout de suite qu'on n'est pas digne de toi !_

_-Mais non, Amour de mon cœur, mais si j'étais ton père, je ne pourrais pas te faire ce que je te fais quand tu viens me voir dans mon bureau …_

_- Ah oui, vu comme ça,_ roucoula Mijaurée.

_- Es-tu en train d'avouer que tu as outrepassé ton droit dans une relation professeur-élève ?_

Olala, la voix de Pomona était montée d'un ton et des éclairs sortaient de ses yeux.

_- Tout d'suite les grands mots. Sinon, professeur Snapy, comment trouvez-vous notre potion d'alcool décuplé ?_

_- Votre quoi ? Potion d'alcool décuplée ?_

_- Oui, elle permet de ressentir les effets de l'alcool à un niveau très élevé mais sans boire autant._

_- Ce qui explique que je ne me souvienne de rien passé mon deuxième verre… Vu que je n'ai rien ressenti mais que c'était bougrement efficace, cinquante points pour Gryffondor. Pour la technique, seulement, car pour cette invention totalement idiote et dangereuse, je vous retire cinquante points._

Sauf que Pomona elle n'a pas voulu en démordre et elle a continué à harceler Chauve-souris-Snapy et Mijaurée avant que tout le monde déserte et ne la laisse seule dans sa serre. Du coup, elle a replanté les Copines Mandragore avec vivacité. J'étais bien content qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de moi, je suis fragile moi, et ses brusques mouvements auraient endommagé ce corps magnifique qu'est le mien … Par contre Bella était toute excitée. Faut dire que c'était sa première surprise party et qu'elle a adorée. Du coup je prie pour les ramollis de la cervelle imaginaire reviennent se donner en spectacle. Et oui, une Bella de bonne humeur, c'est tellement agréable à regarder, que Momo et moi n'avons pas besoin d'arrosage … On se bave tellement dessus que ça nous fait notre apport journalier en flotte pour au moins une semaine !

Ah tiens, ma Pomy d'amour vient d'arriver pour me rempoter, et vous savez ce que c'est quand on est amoureux hein … l'intimité tout ça… alors Bella, Momo, fermez les yeux, ce n'est pas un spectacle pour vous. Ni pour vous d'ailleurs petits voyeurs ! Alors au revoir à tous !

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
